<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are a toy. T.O.Y.......toy! by BrokenCanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931821">You are a toy. T.O.Y.......toy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary'>BrokenCanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I really look like that?" Sara is tossing an action figure back and forth between her hands. <br/>"I dunno babe, it's pretty accurate. Ooooo look you have interchangeable hands!" Ava's excitement bubbles over as she examines the action figures packaging and accessories. "Awww babe look, a tiny Bo Staff". <br/>Sara rolls her eyes, but her signature smirk slips out. Ava could have the most adorable moments, especially when she let her guard down and got lost in her own child like excitement. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Ava is super excited over Sara getting her own action figure. Emotions lead to eventual smut. <br/>Set in season 5 after the documentary airs, but before Sara goes blind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are a toy. T.O.Y.......toy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking at my own White Canary figure, because your girl is a big dork &amp; proud. <br/>I remembered that there's an episode of Arrow where William has a Flash and then a Green Arrow action figure, and it just escalated from there.<br/>Side note: I'm in the UK so some spellings may seem like errors, but I swear we spell things weird. e.g. gray/grey, color/colour, center/centre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I really look like that?" Sara is tossing an action figure back and forth between her hands. <br/>"I dunno babe, it's pretty accurate. Ooooo look you have interchangeable hands!" Ava's excitement bubbles over as she examines the action figures packaging and accessories. "Awww babe look, a tiny Bo Staff". <br/>Sara rolls her eyes, but her signature smirk slips out. Ava could have the most adorable moments, especially when she let her guard down and got lost in her own child like excitement. <br/>Sara leans over the breakfast bar and plops the 6 inch White Canary figure in front of Ava. Sara had been keeping hold of the toy ever since Lita had brought it back as a gift from her most recent trip with Mick.<br/>Sara wasn't overly sentimental but she'd been convinced that Ava would playfully mock her relentlessly, it turns out she couldn't be further from the truth. Ava was just a mix of excited and proud. </p>
<p>Since the documentary on the Legends had aired Sara had picked up quite the fanbase, she was blissfully ignorant of this until Lita kept showing up with merchandise. The first had been a mug, then a rainbow flag with Sara's image emblazoned across both, now she had her own action figure. "Do I get paid for this?" Sara mused. Ava quirked an eyebrow "Do you want to be? I'm sure there's some law about using a likeness, but you died a bunch so I'm not certain". <br/>Sara's question had been rhetorical, almost sarcastic, but of course Ava would take her seriously, missing social cues was an Ava Sharpe special and Sara loved her all the more for it. <br/>Sara moved around the breakfast bar to press a quick kiss to Ava's forehead ."You're adorable Captain Sharpe, but I need to go and workout. Can I trust you to be left alone with mini me?"<br/>"Oh don't worry I'll keep tiny Sara safe, come to think of it she is made to scale" Ava quipped. Without missing a beat Sara fired back<br/>"yeah well we can't all be giant goddesses" Sara winked, turned on her heel and headed to the Waverider's training room. </p>
<p>Two hours later and Sara is heading back to her quarters after her post workout shower.<br/>The doors slide open as Sara steps into the bedroom still towel drying the ends of her hair. Ava is sitting at the vanity her brow furrowed with intense concentration. <br/>"What cha doing?" Sara says as she leans down to rest her head over Ava's shoulder, her wet hair tickling Ava's neck as little water droplets leave dotted marks on the top of Ava's shirt. Ava turns her head and scoulds her girlfriend "Babe this top is dry clean only". Sara pretends not to hear her and pecks her lightly on the cheek before standing up to absorb the scene in front of her.<br/>Ava had set up an entire diorama to display the White Canary figure. Miniature Sara was placed in an action pose weilding her Bo Staff, to her left stood a figure of Supergirl with hands placed on her hips, and to her right was The Flash posed ready to run at super speed. Sara had to admire Ava's handy work, once she got an idea in her head her determination to see it realised was admirable. "Wow Aves you've been busy, everyone should have a hobby but I......is that?" Sara paused as her eyes reached the back of the diorama. She swallowed as she saw a Green Arrow figure nestled in the background, it's head tilted down to observe the other tiny heroes. "I....umm....I wanted it to have meaning, not just me showing off my girlfriend" Ava blushed awkwardly "I can put it away if you think it's too much, I just..." Sara silences Ava as she takes her hands in her own and lifts them up to kiss them, "You Ava Sharpe are perfect, I love it". Sara's piercing blue eyes were glassy as she held back tears. Losing Ollie had been tough, and Sara had struggled with the weight of it, but Ava had struggled too. She didn't know quite how to deal with her girlfriend losing a best friend and ex lover. Separating her feelings of jealousy to try and be supportive hadn't come easy, she'd eventually managed to talk to Sara but it didn't seem enough of a gesture. <br/>This may well have been the most dorky thing Sara had ever seen, but Ava was her dork and Sara couldn't have loved her more for it. </p>
<p>Ava stood up from the stool by the vanity "Are you sure it's ok? I didn't know if it was too much, what with the..." Sara lunges forward to kiss Ava squarely on the lips, the kiss was hard and knocked them both backwards slighty. <br/>Sara's hands came up to the top of Ava's shirt as she fumbles to undo the buttons, she quickly becomes frustrated and settles for just pulling the shirt open sending buttons scattering in every direction. "Sara!" Ava mourns the loss of another perfectly good shirt. "Hey it's dry cleaning only remember? I've already ruined it with wet hair". Ava looks exasperated but Sara does have a point. <br/>Sara moves closer to lay feather light kisses along Ava's jawline stopping to whisper affirmations inbetween "so beauitful....so perfect....my Ava". Ava gasps out a breathy moan at being called Sara's, it's something she might have to address with herself later, but Sara is too tempting and too distracting right now. </p>
<p>Sara's hands rest on Ava's hips as she begins to guide her to walk backwards, and towards their bed. Ava feels the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress as Sara suddenly hops up to wrap her legs around Ava's waist, Ava just manages to catch her as they fall on top of the duvet. Sara looks smug as their new position has her perfectly straddling Ava. <br/>Ava reaches up to tuck Sara's hair behind her ears, one hand lingers to cup Sara's cheek and Sara tilts to kiss her palm. "You're incredible, you know that?" Ava stares into Sara's eyes looking for any hint that Sara believes her words. "It's been mentioned" Sara responds before moving forward to touch the tip of her nose to Ava's. </p>
<p>On instinct they both lean forward to close yet more distance, kissing passionately with hot lips fighting for dominance. They only pull apart to catch some much needed oxygen. As Ava composes herself Sara licks a thick wet line from Ava's collarbone up to just behind her ear. Ava's reflexes leave her grabbing a fistful of Sara's hair at the motion, not enough to hurt her, never enough to hurt her. <br/>Sara's moans are barely a whisper but with her mouth so close to Ava's ear it may as well be an orchestra, as Ava's eyes start to roll back at the sounds. She could never get tired of hearing Sara react to her like this. </p>
<p>Sara's skin feels like it's on fire, she's barely done anything more than make out with Ava but already feels like she might explode. She sits up on Ava's waist to wriggle out of the towel that's still wrapped around her from the shower, Ava grumbles at the loss of contact, but can't voice her complaint as a now very naked Sara stares down at her. <br/>Sara smirks "It's rude to stare babe". Ava wants nothing more than to kiss that smug look off Sara's face, so she places her hands on Sara's shoulders to flip them both onto their sides. Now eye level Ava moves forward to kiss the shorter woman before Sara can attempt to regain control. Ava gasps into Sara's mouth as she feels herself being tugged closer and delicate fingers trace up her spine to unhook her bra. The garment is flung across the room in one fluid motion, Sara was smooth, Ava would give her that. </p>
<p>The skin to skin contact was always exhilarating, both strong and unyielding women but soft to the touch. <br/>Sara moves to unbutton Ava's pants, whilst Ava's hands start to knead them down her thighs to expedite the process, pulling her underwear down with them. With her pants now successfully by her knees she uses her feet and ankles to push them off completely ending the manoeuvre with a kick. </p>
<p>The energy in the room is now fully charged and electric. Kisses and caresses become frantic as the both moan and gasp desperately. It's like an unspoken game, a dare to see who will break first. <br/>Ava can't bare it she needs to be closer, to feel Sara exposed under her touch. Her hand dances down Sara's side and over her hip. Her palm rests inbetween Sara's thighs as she tentatively reaches two fingers up to dip into Sara's entrance. Warm, wet and inviting, she pushes into Sara up to her knuckles. Sara almost levitates off the bed in pure ecstasy and Ava takes her cue to start thrusting, slowly at first and more for her own enjoyment, as Ava marvels at how tight Sara feels from this angle. <br/>Sara brings her thigh up to meet Ava's centre and offer some much needed friction. Ava welcomes the contact to her core and grinds down onto Sara's thigh. <br/>Able to now chase her own pleasure Ava starts to change pace, her thrusts speed up as she gets dangerously close to her own edge, whilst Sara's panting has reached an almost worrying level as Ava's hand jerks and her palm begins to hit Sara's clit in tandem with the thrusts. <br/>Feeling Ava unashamedly grinding on her thigh, or should that be sliding? there's so much slick, Sara is completely lost in all things Ava. The heavy hot breathed moans, broken by sloppy desperate kisses. Sara was never a 'pillow princess', in this moment it wasn't about like for like or reciprocating, it was holding eachother as close as humanly possible, and pouring every unspoken word and emotion into just being together, into being loved. </p>
<p>Ava's forehead presses against Sara's, her blue grey eyes meeting those ocean blues "Together babe?" <br/>Sara blinks her confirmation and both their mouths form perfect circles, as they both climax. Ava slowly stills on Sara's thigh, but continues a few shallow thursts with her fingers to bring Sara down just as softly. They stay tangled in eachother waiting for the bedroom to come back into focus. Sara shivers slightly and Ava kicks the duvet up the bed to cover them both. Sara's eyes are closed, but a smile is etched across her lips, Ava pecks her quickly "sleep now love". </p>
<p>Ava wakes a few hours later rolling over to find Sara in the darkness, but the bed is empty. Ava's heart sinks a little, until she notices a soft light by the vanity. She wraps the bedsheet around herself and log rolls out of bed, approaching the little table cautiously. The diorama has now been lit by soft fairy lights drawing Ava's attention to the addition of a new figure, a perfectly sculpted blonde woman, hair up in an immaculate bun, wearing an all too familiar pantsuit and wielding a pistol. <br/>The doors to the bedroom slide open and Sara enters with an impish grin. <br/>"I had Gideon complete your masterpiece" she says practically skipping towards Ava. <br/>It's a small 6 inch gesture, but Ava's heart explodes all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>